1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a panel circuit structure and more specifically to a panel circuit structure used in the test of liquid crystal display (LCD) and organic light emitting diode (OLED) display.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Flat panels and flat display devices using the flat panels are gradually becoming the mainstream in various types of display devices. For instance, panel displays, home flat televisions, flat screen monitors used in personal computers and laptops, and display screens of mobile phones and digital cameras are electronic products which extensively incorporate flat panels. Especially the recent demands for liquid crystal display and organic light emitting diode display have a significant increase, and thus it is important to improve the precision and speed in the test of flat panel in order to meet the future production demand and also to ensure the quality of final products.
Reducing the thickness of the driving element of the flat display device has always been one of the main objectives of the present flat display device industry. However, the thickness of the conventional display panel is still not ideal according to the demands of the consumers. The conventional panel circuit structure includes test pads for transmitting test signals and transmission pads for transmitting image signals. Thus how to avoid short circuit between the test pad and the transmission pad and to reduce the size of the driving element have become an important issue in the present flat display device industry.